Star Trek (video game)
Star Trek is the third game based off of the Star Trek alternate reality film series. Summary .]] The USS'' Enterprise'' receives a distress call from a space station harvesting the power of a binary star. There is too much interference to beam the crew aboard, so Kirk and Spock take a shuttle to rescue the crew. They encounter T'Mar, a childhood friend of Spock, who explains they were gathering energy to power the Helios machine, which would speed up the terraforming of New Vulcan, but unwittingly opened a Rip in space. Beaming to New Vulcan, Kirk and Spock meet with T'Mar's father Surok, who explains the station's power from the base was lost after they were attacked by creatures - who call themselves the Gorn - from the Rip. Kirk and Spock enter the locked down sections of the base to recover the infected survivors, but are unable to stop the Gorn from stealing the Helios device and kidnapping Surok. Kirk opts to take the infected to a nearby starbase instead of pursuing the Gorn Commander's ship through the Rip. At the starbase, the captain meets the sleazy Commodore Daniels, who implies he gave T'Mar the specifications for the device as he knew it would create a wormhole. Suddenly, the Gorn attack the starbase and kidnap T'Mar. Just as he is about to be beamed aboard the Enterprise, Spock tackles the Gorn Henchman, bringing him aboard the ship. Kirk and Spock pursue him to the shuttlebay before he can commandeer a shuttle. Spock mindmelds with the Henchman, learning Surok was killed after confessing he has no insight into the device, but that his daughter would. Kirk has the Henchman imprisoned. Kirk resolves to enter the Rip. After the Enterprise enters the Gorn's galaxy, Kirk and Spock take a shuttle with Sulu and McCoy to a nearby planet. When their shuttle is shot down, Kirk and Spock use wingsuits to glide to a Gorn outpost and blow it up before infiltrating a base to rescue T'Mar. They find Daniels, who is killed in an ensuing firefight. The Gorn bring Kirk and Spock to the Commander, who has them taken to an arena to fight his soldiers to the death. Angered by their besting of his champion, the Commander has Spock infected to fight Kirk to the death. Suddenly, Sulu's shuttle arrives and McCoy shoots Spock with a finished antidote, while the Commander flees to his ship with T'Mar and the device. The shuttle returns to the Enterprise, which has been taken over by the Gorn. Kirk and Spock space dive to engineering and beam McCoy and Sulu back on board. They help Scotty and Keenser reactivate the warp cores, and restore power to sickbay so McCoy can replicate more of the antidote for airborne dispersal. The duo head to the bridge where the Henchman is holding Uhura hostage, demanding Kirk give them control of the ship. Kirk responds by directing their shuttle to crash into the viewscreen, decompressing the Gorn into space. .]] With only an hour before the Rip closes, Kirk and Spock space dive to the Gorn Commander's ship, where they disable the targeting platform to give the Enterprise a fighting chance, and enter the core where T'Mar and the device are being held. Kirk and Spock destroy the device and defeat the Commander, and are beamed back to the Enterprise with T'Mar. The Enterprise warps back to the Milky Way Galaxy before the Rip closes: in their closing logs, Kirk and Spock state T'Mar has recovered enough to continue working on New Vulcan, and the Enterprise has been ordered to Nibiru. Appearances *Keenser *George Kirk *James T. Kirk *James T. Kirk (prime reality) *Leonard McCoy *Christopher Pike *Montgomery Scott *Spock *Spock (prime reality) *Hikaru Sulu *Surok *T'Mar *Nyota Uhura |creatures= *Tribble |events= |locations= *Space **Earth ***Iowa **New Vulcan **Nibiru **Vulcan |organizations= *United Federation of Planets **Starfleet |species= *Gorn *Human *Orion *Vulcan |vehicles= *[[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] |technology= *Helios machine |miscellanea= *Three-dimensional chess }} Advertising and marketing Promotional Videos Star Trek - Teaser Trailer Star Trek The Game - "Salvation" Trailer Star Trek The Video Game - Making the Game Part 1 Star Trek The Video Game - Making the Game Part 2 STAR TREK THE VIDEO GAME -- Shatner vs. Gorn Trailer Star Trek The Video Game - Making the Game 3 Star Trek The Video Game - Making the Game 4 Behind the Scenes Trivia * In the Demo Version, the game originally was supposed to open with the '' Enterprise '' entering New Vulcan's orbit and Kirk and Spock beaming to the planet. * In the New Vulcan Escape level, Kirk injures his leg after the Gorn fighter ship crashes into the New Vulcan dome and Spock picks up Kirk and carries him to a medical facility. In the Demo Kirk is never injured and he and Spock just escape out the dome by hacking the doors controls with their tricorders after a phaser fight with the Gorn. * On New Vulcan, Kirk injures his leg and Spock carries him to the medbay. In the E3 trailer, Kirk was supposed to injure his leg during the Enterprise Capture level. He would've been hit by an exploding barrel of toxic waste thrown by a Gorn and Spock goes over and carries Kirk to medbay. * During Enterprise Capture, Pavel Chekov is injured while fighting a Gorn. Kirk and Spock come to his side and Kirk carries Chekov to sickbay. Originally it was Kirk who was injured and Spock carrying him to sickbay but the game-makers changed this. There is another way around of Spock carrying Chekov to medbay if the player chooses to play as Spock. * At the end of Enterprise Capture when the shuttle crashes into the viewscreen the Gorn are decompressed into space. Spock saves Uhura by grabbing her arm to keep her from being sucked out as Kirk grabs onto the bridge controls. Originally Uhura wasn't at the end of the level and Spock and Kirk had both held on to the controls. * The end of the game is a nod to the first film. Kirk rescuing a hostage while Spock defeats the villain. In the film Kirk rescued Pike while Spock used the Jellyfish to collide with the Narada which resulted in Nero's death. At the end of this game Kirk rescues T'Mar while Spock kills the Gorn Commander. * The actors from the film including Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto voice their respective characters throughout the game. * On the Gorn Planet ''Kirk and Spock are shown wearing wingsuits with the arm bands of their matching colors. In the E3 trailer they were supposed to wear their environmental suits. Links and references External links * [http://www.startrekgame.com/ ''Star Trek] - official site * * Category:Games Category:Games set in 2259